<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy, Picnics, and Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842529">Jealousy, Picnics, and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, best ship ever, definitely not cursed in the slightest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie March can't bear the thought of his beloved going on a picnic with another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermann/Oliver March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy, Picnics, and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mood music: <a href="https://youtu.be/mK77sw2Cbfo">"Heather" by Conan Gray</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"One more utterance of disagreement from you, Will, and I will set you up on that romantic picnic with Hermann that you so desire - <em>without hesitation</em>," Kym spat at the lieutenant.</p>
<p>Across the room, March perked up his head, momentarily abandoning the files he was sifting through.<em>  Hughes and Will?</em> he thought bitterly, tilting his cap down to mask his prying eyes in its shadow.  <em>Well, Hermann-Hawkes does have a nice ring to it, but the age difference - it can't be.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, Hermann-March is far more catchy.</em>
</p>
<p>"I couldn't help but overhear, Ladell, and came to inform you that I will<em> not </em>be attending any romantic picnics with anyone any time soon," another voice said, this one with a low timbre that made the hairs on March's chest stand on end.</p>
<p><em>Hughes! </em> March stood, hand reaching beneath the desk.  Then the words registered.</p>
<p>
  <em>With anyone.</em>
</p>
<p>With a dejected sigh, March kicked the picnic basket he had lovingly and painstakingly prepared that morning farther beneath his desk.  As he moved to sit back down, his eyes met Hermann's dreamy, steely ones across the room.  His heart stopped in its tracks, locked under the man's gaze.  Was it just him, or was that a slight flush in Hermann's defined cheekbones?</p>
<p>"Ollie- I mean, March!" Hermann said, striding up to his desk with a confident swagger that March both admired and was turned on by.  "I didn't realize you were in the room."</p>
<p>His eyes downcast on the cherry desktop, March nodded with a sigh.  As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he was always much more aware of Hermann's presence than the other way around.  His blush was likely no more than remnants of the cold morning, much to March's disappointment.</p>
<p>"What's that under your desk, March?" Hermann barked, pointing towards the offending basket.  March shrank back in his seat, fumbling with the handle.</p>
<p>"Nothing," he muttered.  "Just...lunch."</p>
<p>"Looks like a lot for one person." Hermann flashed a dazzling smile - a grin that could likely only be perceived by the carefullest of viewers.  The slight quirk upwards of the corner of his mouth left March spellbound, watching his lips with awed rapture.</p>
<p>"Is he calling him fat?" Kym whispered to Will across the room.  Shaking his head, the lieutenant left the room.  "Willame!  Hey!" She darted after him.</p>
<p>"Did you happen to bring a lunch today, Hughes?" March asked, feeling suddenly very small in the large office.</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, no."</p>
<p>"Then," March began shyly, placing the basket on his desk, "care to join me?" He looked up at the captain through his eyelashes, a look he knew Hughes would never be able to refuse.</p>
<p>With a nod and a bashful grin, Hermann took a seat at March's desk.  Their legs brushed beneath the tabletop.  And perhaps it was completely unprofessional and violated every shred of protocol, but as soon as March had popped the bottle of wine and retrieved his homemade strawberry cupcakes from the basket, Hermann knew it was all worth it.</p>
<p><em>He </em>was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/AsVv3Tt">Join the Purple Hyacinth Discord</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>